foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
GeoCities websites
Geocities sites I'm starting a list here in advance of the October shutdown, so that I don't forget the urls of the sites. Some of these will be/are converted to paid Yahoo sites or else placed elsewhere; so not all of them will disappear. * Louise's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Lot/5510/FK1.html Intro to FK and FK fandom, includes guestbook. * Ainsley's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/pleinelune1/fk.html Mostly an intro site; includes the "FK Purity Test". * The Forever Knight Fun Page http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Boulevard/5565/ jokes and trivia * Exsanguination http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Network/9492/index.htm Marie-Andrée's fan site; includes personal thoughts on the series, and one story, "Ideals Shattered" * Don Fasig's Forever Knight Garden http://www.geocities.com/Athens/7139/fkgarden.htm Hub to War Nine pages and FORKNI-L subscription info. * Knightwalker: A Forever Knight Site http://www.geocities.com/knightwalker1228/index.html April French's Forever Knight site; includes essays and fiction. * Knightwolf's Den http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dimension/7396/ Knightwolf1228 (Kathryn)'s site, originally devoted to Forever Knight and the Mortal Siblings faction; quotations from the show, by season. * Stormy's SciFi Window to Fun! http://www.geocities.com/Area51/2012/ Has a page for the GWDFC Charity Jacket Drive (http://www.geocities.com/Area51/2012/Jacket.html), with info about a jacket for sale. -- Greer Watson 22:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) * The N&NPack Photo and Sound Shop http://www.geocities.com/Area51/8718/index3.html Archive of screen and sound captures. -- Greer Watson 22:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) * Geraint Wyn Davies Fan Club http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/1937/ The fan club has a nice new site, of course; but they left behind archive pages of fan posts from 1997-99, an old Christmas message, and a set of Gerthering 4 photos. * The Unnamed UnFAQ (Unfrequently Asked Questions) http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/1228/ Faction site for the Unnamed Faction; also has a section for theUnSuited Faction, and a poetry archive. * Patty's Little Corner of Forever Knight http://www.geocities.com/pas_20197/homepage08.html Patty Costantino's personal site, with filks, fiction, banners, and a quiz. * Nigel Bennett Worship Page http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/9912/Nigel.html Fan tribute page. -- Greer Watson 00:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * The Guild of Fortune's Light http://www.geocities.com/Area51/5072/ One of their filk pages (http://www.geocities.com/Area51/5072/filk1.html) includes a Forever Knight filk, "Please Let the Sun Come Up on Me", to be sung by Nick to Lacroix in "Last Knight" to the tune of "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" by Elton John. * Forever Knight War 8: The Unnamed Faction http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Zone/1229/ Maintained by Michelle David. Includes the Unnamed Faction's daily war archives, a list of quotations, and the FKWar 8 Drinking Game (http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Zone/1229/drinking_game.html). * Episode Slants http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Zone/1229/julesfic.html UFfish slants and missing scenes for various episodes of Forever Knight, written by Illinois Jules. * Cousin Mary's Tracy Vetter Page http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/ Dark Perks site. Includes an archive of Cousin Mary's fan fiction, an interactive story, a game about touring the Dark Perks' Mansion, and a humour page. Connected subdomains include: ** CERK Perks http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/cerkperk.html Faction page for the CERKPerks, including fiction and FAX on Tracy and LaCroix. ** Rat Patrol http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/ratpat.html Faction page for the Rat Patrol, including fan fiction and fan art about Tracy and Screed. ** Night Shift http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/Nick.htm Faction page for the Night Shift, including fan fiction and screen captures for Tracy and Nick. -- Greer Watson 01:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * Dark Perkulator Mansion http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shadowlands/7121/ The headquarters of the Dark Perks faction. * Valentine Fiction Archive http://www.geocities.com/zoewolfson/val/ Archive of fan fiction about Natalie and LaCroix. * The Universe According to Darius http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/ Nest of personal pages includes a Forever Knight site (http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/foreverknight.html). -- Greer Watson 02:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Includes the following: ** Forever Knight Fanatics http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/4everknightfanatics.html The Fanatics' castle. ** Vaqueras' Wing of the Fanatics' Castle (http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/vaqwing.html ** The Fanatics' Library http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/library.html Fan fiction by the Fanatics. ** Vaqueras' Reading Room http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/vaqread.html * Mercenaries Guild Faction sites for the Mercenaries Guild: **http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/1999/index.html **http://www.geocities.com/forevermerc/ -- Greer Watson 03:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * KnightCrusader http://www.geocities.com/nicholasdebarbrant/ Debbi Henson's personal site for her fan fiction and essays about Forever Knight. * Gersknightlady http://www.geocities.com/gersknightlady/Home.html Personal site, including stories, pictures, and FK jewellery. * Phylis' Poetry Page http://www.geocities.com/phylis_s_2000_2001/phylis_poetry_homepage.html Personal site, especially for her poetry (not all Forever Knight). -- Greer Watson 03:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * Tricky TV Treats http://www.geocities.com/trickytvtreats/fanfics/cross_halloweenvisitor.html A fan site listing all of television's Halloween episodes; the fan fiction section has "The Halloween Visitor" by Rob Morris, a crossover fic between Forever Knight and Bewitched. * Fenris' Fan Fiction Page http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Metro/4859/Fenris.html Personal site. -- Greer Watson 00:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) * My Forever Knight Fiction http://www.geocities.com/erika1228/ Christine Hantzopulos Hunt's personal site. -- Greer Watson 05:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Paid sites? I get the impression—from the lack of ads—that the following may already have been converted to Yahoo's paid level of Geocities service: *'The Good, the Bad and the Perky' http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/tracy/tracy.html Bonnie Rutledge's Perks fan site *'Bon's Forever Knight Fan Fiction Wasteland' http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/fk/forever.html Bonnie Rutledge's personal fan fiction site *'Why I Love ''Forever Knight - The Die-Hard Page''' http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/5077/fk/diehard.html Bonnie Rutledge's archive of sound and screen captures, divided up by character. * The (New) Network & Cable TV Guide http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/9348/forever_knight.htm The Forever Knight page on a site for TV trivia. * Nunkies Anonymous http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/main.html Nunkies Anonymous faction site. Includes an archive of sound files. * Mortal Love: Home of the Nick&Natpack http://www.geocities.com/nnpacker001/ Faction site for the Nick and NatPackers. -- Greer Watson 22:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Moved * Camarila's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/camarilasouth/foreverknight.html Includes a small archive of screen captures and publicity pictures. moved to http://members.fortunecity.com/camarila/foreverknight.html * Forever Knight Episode Guide http://www.geocities.com/pandora7_7/foreverknighttable.html Grid format episode guide with brief synopses. moved to http://akasha77.fortunecity.com/forever.knight.table.html